Xenoblade Fantasy
by PossessedBunnyPlush
Summary: after 20 years of peace from sin's death, our heroes find themselves in a middle of a war on another world
1. Chapter 1

"I would love to see these you hold as prisoners, when they don't really even look all that dangerous to begin with." Dickson stopped and turned to look at three "Homs" that were kept snug behind bars. "Stand down, soldier. You can tell your Colonial to give me the beating instead of you. I am curious about these three..."

The man in the armor saluted and stepped down from his post.

"Alright..." Dickson observed each one carefully with crossed arms and a serious look. "I never seen anyone with hair like yours before, red is a good color though for ya. Your outfit reminds me a bit of Reyn's..." His eyes move along to the others." And then we got blonde. And then this guy who just loves to keep his shades on even inside. You got quite a scar going down along that eye, don't you."

The one with the scar let out a small chuckle.

"Eh? What' so funny now?" Dickson wasn't feeling too comfortable. "Well at least tell me your names. Where did you come from?"

"This is something that brings up memories for what happened thirty years ago. I'm Auron. Blonde is Tidus. Flame head is Wakka."

"Do you really think it's wise to be giving out information like that," Wakka asked him in a bit of a gruff voice. "And I'm not that much of a hot head you say as I was back then..."

"Well at least I got something..." Dickson rubbed his chin in thought while his other arm lied across his chest. "What district or colony are you from? More importantly... How did you travel like that by light? We never seen anyone fall from the sky like that before."

"As much as I do find it cozy in here, can we talk outside?"

"Auron's right. And I have a wife and kid waiting for me back at home!"

"Calm down, fire ball... Auron, Tidus... I will get this taken care of, all right? It's not fun being cramped up in nothing but metal." Dickson turned around and went back in the direction he came from.

"Tidus, you haven't even said a single word when we got here," Auron addressed.  
Tidus kept his arms crossed while sitting on the cold floor, keeping his back against the wall. He didn't glance up.

"Mm... Ya know, being away from someone you love hits pretty hard, ya?"

Tidus spoke quietly. "This sort of reminds me of Sin..."

"Oh ya, huh... I forgotten all about that... It's been... what? Twenty years since the calm was brought?"

"Then Yuna getting Tidus back like she wanted. We have the others to worry about right now. We have no idea where they were dropped off upon entering this world."

"Question is, how did you end up with us," Wakka asked. He knew this was puzzling as to why someone who died so long ago was right now standing before any of them as if he was brought back to life instantly. "How'd you get with us?"

"Puzzling..."

Dickson returned with the keys in his hands. "Easy peasy... You can go free. Told the lot you weren't bad and you are on our side and so on..." He opened the door for them. "We can talk, just like you said,outside."

"Too bad we aren't as reckless as we were years ago, eh?" Wakka chuckled.

The trio followed Dickson on outward to greet the sun. Anywhere they looked, it was like they were surrounded by some sort of metal or thick tall smooth cliffs,or bigger. What mostly caught Tidus' attention was the sky. He swore he could see something far up that seemed to have give off a feint existance feel. Whatever it was, it was massive.

"Welcome to the military district of Colony Nine," Dickson greeted them all. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face them all, crossing his arms. "So, tell me. Where are you lot from?"

"Should it be within earshot," Auron asked.

"Don't tell me you want some place more private..."

"Yeah, sure, let everyone know we aren't from... wherever this place is at all, if we are even on the same world," Tidus argued.

"Why not? You do look like us Homs."

"Homs," Auron repeated back, puzzled. His face expressed that confusion.

Dickson rubbed his head, feeling like he was surrounded by idiots. "I ain't gonna ask you..."

"Can you explain that?" Tidus pointed straight on up. "I never seen anything like it before in my life."

"You're on a Titan, standing on a being that once was locked in battle with another for a long time before eons had passed to where they finally stopped."

Wakka's gaze went straight up in amazement and disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"Believing is seeing, right? Look I ain't your teacher. Maybe you just lost your memory or something, but I never seen anyone with clothes like that before..." Dickson turned his back to them. "Go around and don't cause any trouble. Learn some things from others. If you get yourself locked up again, don't come crying to me."

Before anyone else could get a word in to stop Dickson, the man walked away.

Tidus crossed his arms in thought. "Lost memory... Now where to I remember this taking place?"

"Hey, at least we are in your shoes now, ya?" Wakka patted Tidus' shoulder. "Least now I know how you feel... I wouldn't mind learning a bit about this place though."

"Or we can get a move on and find the others that were dragged into this world along with us," Auron suggested.

"You think the others got caught into this mess too," Wakka asked.

"Just one other..."

"Kimahri," Tidus voiced quietly to himself. "Hey, I got an idea! Maybe we can-"

The peaceful silence and Tidus' thought was all brought to disruption by a loud sound coming from the sky. The trio had watched and witnessed what they never seen before. A mechon attack. A black ship was carrying in a small army that latched onto the bottom of it, capable for dropping off of easily and that is what they had done. They weren't letting anything happen against them by waiting. Siren two was alerted.

"This his bad..." Wakka watched most of this, staying in place, not knowing if there was anything they can do. He knew their weapons were not with them.

"Lets make a move and not just stand here!" Tidus had other plans. He ran to look for a weapon he was used to. "Is there a sword anywhere I can use!"

"Is this the time, Tidus!" Wakka rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno... Should we help and..."

Auron nodded and ran onward to the open to find a weapon himself.

"I just hope Kimahri is still alive..."

Cannons from below were firing away at the mechons that were still in the sky. Tidus was more than happy to get back into action. He didn't miss it that badly, but to feel that blood boil and rush through his veins made him feel more alive. Everyone around them screaming and running was helping getting that adrenaline rush. Just as he was on his world, he was dedicated here. Once he saw Auron out there helping, he wasn't confused on where he got that weapon. Being dead had its advantages. He could use any weapon he summoned from his very being. However it was still very confusing as to how and why Auron was here along with them... A dead man fighting on the field... He did worry a little on how the others would take that if they were to notice this. Should Auron even mention that he is dead? More importantly, why were they there?

Despite on how he was attacking and how he was able to push them back, he never struggled this much to try to kill one. He didn't know what it even was. Once the larger mechon with a face dropped down, he froze in place watching a Colonial shoot within point blank range with that large and long gun. Not one scratch... Tidus wasn't scared of such a creature, but he was scared that there was nothing he could do to damage it if that gun alone, that rifle did absolutely nothing to it. The strange part was watching it fly away. It did nothing like the other mechons that were attacking everything in sight that moved.

"That has to be the leader no doubt," Auron addressed while moving close to Tidus.

"These swords just don't cut it!" Tiduse held up the one he had borrowed from close by. "If I had my old one... I am sure it would be better."

"This world's resources are very different... Hmm... That large one... I could feel something different about it."

"One of your ghost powers?"

Auron glared at him. Then he heard a cry of pain, which lured his attention to run in that direction. Tidus was right behind him. They saw trashed mechon all around and a boy with blond hair holding a sword they never seen before in their life. It opened to let out a plasma looking blade. Tidus gripped his sword. It didn't take long for them to witness this blade slicing through the metal of the mechons like it was butter.

"I need one of those," Tidus said with amazement, watching that boy do most of the work while the other two, one looking hurt, fended off what they could the best they can. "Aren't there more?"

Auron was too focused on the fight. Not like he could answer Tidus anyway on a question he lacked the answer to. "How he moves... He can detect their movements."

"That big one is back!" Tidus watched it land hard by the others. "I hope he can do it!"

Yet watching the fight, it was strange to see that blade work wonders on the smaller ones, but against this faced mechon did absolutely nothing. It was just like the gun to the face. There were no scratch marks or scuff marks. It was like nothing laid a finger against it. At least it didn't take any of the other ones to see this themselves and they were just as confused. However, the boy seemed to have caught on to what maybe was preventing the sword's penetration.

"We have to do something..." Tidus fidgited.

"We can't do anything..."

"If we don't, they could die!"

Without any further hesitation, Tidus bolted towards the large mechon with that blade held high, hoping maybe that enough force will at least dent it. Auron caught on to the mechon spotting them and bringing up its own feirce deadly claws after it pushed the others away. He muttered under his breath unkindly words and ran after Tidus. He knew what was going to happen, or at least he thought he did. As soon as those claws were swiped down at him, both of their swords clashed with it stopping them dead in their tracks along with loud grunts from the force.

"I'm not that stupid, old man," Tidus told Auron, still keeping that sword up, pushing back against the claws.

Before Auron wanted to scold him, they both heard a shout come from behind. They were finally forced back, somewhat flying across the steps, landing hard on their backs. Auron took no time in getting up, unaffected, and seeing this girl in a fighting mech suit with large guns attached. When he turned around to look at the boy with the magic sword, he saw those blue eyes glow bright. Time around them had stopped. Then it started to flow normally again. Something just happened there, but what? Once he heard that boy yell for that girl to stay back, he glanced over at the rushing mech suit. Her guns fired away, hitting hard against the mechon. It fired back with its main gun, taking out and blowing off her main one on the side.

"Stop! You are doing nothing to it! Turn back!"

Not even Auron's words were able to reach her as he heard the boy shout to her to run. Instead, she fired again. The mechon didn't even seem to care. Both of them were headed right at one another, her picking up speed and jamming one gun that stuck out right onto its face. One blast from that gun sent them both apart and the girl cowering in her seat from the blow back. Enough smoke covered the whole area, yet the mechon walked right through and grabbed a hold of her mech suit. Auron climbed right in to try to pull her out quickly. The mechon acted faster, taking that mech suit right up against a building, hard and letting it drop straight to the ground. Auron had fumbled from the impact, yet managed to get right back to her. That claw of the mechons went right on up. The girl and Auron watched. There was no chance of escape.

"I don't fear death for I have gone through it twice..."

The claws pierced right through before the girl could ask Auron as to what he meant by that. The mech suit was tossed behind the mechon to let the other mechons have a go. Both the boy and Tidus were crying out for those they lost. It didn't take long for that magic blade to finally pierce the mechon's face after running up along its arm once the mechon tried to hit the boy. Tidus was finally able to stand. The mechon stepped closer to the boy, but then stopped and looked on up. The other mechons were heading on back to once they came. It flew off after them as if it was called back as well.

This was something Tidus or Wakka witnessed before in such an awful way. For the both of them, it brought up memories none wanted to return. The pain their world went under for so long that finally it was put to an end without any more sacrifices. They never forgot who died, but they tried to forget the pain.

Tidus and Wakka were found by Dunban who took them into his home. Dunban already explained to them as to why he would not shed a tear, not even to his sister. The talk between them three did not end there.

"It's just like Sin all over again..." Wakka hung his head low from where he sat on the bed, having his elbows on his knees. "No matter where we go..."

"One thing that impresses me," Dunban started. "Is the fact you look a bit like Reyn." He tried to get a smile out of either of them, but the plan backfired. Not a small tug formed on their lips. "So... Why don't you tell me where you came from since you do claim you are not from this world at all, yet you do look like us in every way."

"Have you ever felt like everything around you was real," Tidus began. "But when you are taken to a different time, one thousand years into the future... You learn that the place you grew up in, where you were born was nothing but a dream created by the fayth?"

"The fayth?" Dunban questioned.

"Ya. High summoners used them to be granted a powerful spirit to aid them in the pilgrimage to vanquish Sin! They said only the final summoning could defeat him. We found another way and put an end to the cycle that would never stop." Wakka looked up at Dunban. "We didn't know that the final summoning was why Sin kept coming back... Taking over the beast after the summoner used all of their strength to summon it... The calm would last for ten years before Sin would return every time."

"I am beginning to see a picture here. You two I am guessing were heroes there?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tidus said softly. "We were a team, all of us. Now why are we here? This isn't Spira. This isn't another time travel thing. And your colony is on a titan!"

"It's our home, lad. We were born on Bionis. We have no other place to go. Bionis is our world." Dunban rubbed his arm with a sore look on his face. "And it holds its mysteries we are still discovering."

Wakka looked back down. "Ya know? That kid you spoke about earlier... He reminds me a bit of Chappu. Only that kid looks like he can seriously hurt someone, eh?"

"I thought you said I looked like your brother, Wakka."

Wakka waved his hand at Tidus. "Ah, not anymore. You are older now. He was a little guy anyway... This Reyn guy... He looks like the buff version!"

Dunban chuckled at them both. "At least you two know how to focus on other things well."

"Something Yuna taught all of us. Ya gotta keep smiling."

"Wakka, we need to find Kimahri. We need to find Auron too."

Wakka gave Tidus a strange look.

"I know he isn't dead..."

"He is a tough one, ya. But this isn't Spira... What if he can't come back?"

"Sorry," Tidus stretched. "I don't give up that easily." He let his arms drop. "But if he really is gone for good..."

"Is there something I should know?"

Tidus wasn't sure if he should tell Dunban that Auron really is dead. It seemed Wakka was ready to spit it out or give some sort of a hint, yet everyone's attention was drawn to the stairs as Shulk made his way up into Dunban's room, looking at them all.

"Dunban," Shulk began slowly. "We are going to pursue the faced mechon... We are leaving right away."

"Great, let's go with you!"

Shulk looked at Tidus, unsure how he should respond do that. He knew their own friend died along with Fiora.

"Go on and go with Shulk," Dunban agreed. "You are all in this together now."

"Only one question." Tidus looked back at Shulk. "Tell me there is more than one of those swords or are they rare?"

"It's a one of a kind, I'm afraid," Dunban answered. "That there is the Monado. I used it about a year ago and it did this to my right arm." He moved all the material that was covering his arm out of the way for him to see.

Tidus whistled. "That must have hurt..."

Wakka stood up. "Well if I'm gonna be using any weapon... It can't be a blitzball from back in the day." He chuckled lightly. "I ain't good with a sword either."

"I'm sure we will find you something. Reyn can maybe make something for you. We might come across some mechon parts to piece it all together."

"What about the ones that were trashed out here?" Wakka looked out the window. "They looked tough..."

"Let me talk to Reyn." Shulk headed back on to the main floor.

Wakka chose to follow him. They were going to need to know what a blitzball was anyway. When Wakk laid eyes all over the colony, it was in shambles and ruins. Some homes were still standing and the military base seemed to have held up pretty well, but everywhere else reminded him of how one village looked after Sin attacked just before they arrived. Many tears were shed on that day... The survivors around were doing just the same, mourning after friends or loved ones. Others were in construction already by moving broken pieces on out the best they could. Shulk looked back seeing Wakka's expression. It was like the pain he forgotten about was returning one more time.

He looked at Shulk. "Twenty years ago, villages and cities were under constant attack by one being, but bigger than that junk you call a faced machina. We had to see sights like this a lot... We prayed to the dead for a safe journey to the farplane, where the dead may rest. It's a good thing you don't need that here, ya?"

"Faced... machina?"

"Sorry. You got your owns names for them."

"Yeah, like junk," Reyn shouted, not too far from them. "That names fits them well!"

"Reyn, I hope you don't mind, but this guy here needs a weapon he is used to. Are you will wing to help build one from these scrap metal mechons lying around?"

Reyn balled up a fist and let it hit his other hand. He nodded. "Let's get to it then. Just tell me everything you need, then we can be on our way. I thought maybe we could make our way up to Colony Six."

"Aren't you coming along with us," Tidus asked Dunban.

"Not right now, but I will be right behind you all when my arm heals a bit more. I just need some more time."


	2. Chapter 2

Wakka held his new weapon, one he never seen look so metallic in black and gold. It was what he asked for after all. He gave it a bit of a pass between both hands, testing it out. He gave off a face of puzzlement. It was a ball made of the material of the mechon. He tried his best on telling Reyn and Shulk what exactly was inside of a blitzball earlier and what it was made out of all together to give it that great bounce and durability to where they would almost last forever no matter how hard they were used.

"Hmm..." He tossed it light enough to where he would use his legs to bounce it around back and forth between each knee. "Not bad..."

The other two were watching, impressed while Tidus showed no interest. He already knew what Wakka was capable of. He was there to watch most of his games after he returned, thanks to Yuna and after seeing him become a father. To him, it was great to see his best friend go back into the game he loved after Sin's defeat. There was no need to be a guardian anymore. Wakka wanted to go right back into the game to show his growing child what it was like to be a player.

"Alright. It feels a bit different, but it will work. Only one more thing to do..." Wakka started to bounce it higher. "It feels a bit heavier than what I'm used to! The bounce feels a bit off too." He grabbed it and gave it a hard toss at a large piece of rubble, watching it break apart. The one thing he was hoping did happen. It came right back to him and he caught it with ease.

"Is it alright," Shulk asked.

Wakka smiled. "Ya. It works just fine. Maybe along the way, we can upgrade it, make it better. This way I could be of some use, ya? I don't wanna sit on the side lines... Doin nothen but rooting for the team..."

"For what I seen you do just now, I don't think you will be useless at all!" Reyn laughed.

"Ya sorta remind me of myself back in the day," Wakka complimented.

"Well let's get a move on. Those mechons aren't gonna kill themselves." Reyn began walking to the only door that would lead them to their location. "Since you don't know anything about this place, we don't want you wandering off."

"Not gonna happen." Wakka caught up to him. "I ain't as dumb when I was growing up."

"They don't come any dumber than you, Wakka."

"I'm taking that as a compliment!" Wakka socked Tidus on the shoulder.

Tidus laughed and rubbed his shoulder. The gang traveled onward, passed the door and spotting ether lamps along the way. It wasn't too dark in the caves, but rumor had been going around to where more and more creatures had been showing up in them. It wasn't long before three bodies were found.

Shulk stood over them. "The wounds..."

"We're definitely not alone in here," Reyn agreed.

"They might of had families... Even children..."

Reyn set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright there, Shulk?"

He nodded while remaining silent. Shulk felt deeply saddened and upset.

"What made you say that?"

Shulk was thinking for an answer to that.

"Not to interrupt, but is there something that you do with the dead," Wakka asked.

Reyn nodded. "Yeah... What is born on the Bionis, goes back to the Bionis... It's the way of the Homs."

All four of them carried the bodies to a nearby spring and let the dead go in. This small spring seemed a bit familiar to Wakka. It gave off a soft glow, but what mostly caught his eyes were the strange spheres that floated on out. Those reminded him of pyreflies. They acted very similar. He knelt down and performed the prayer he hadn't done in years.

"I know this is something you don't do..." Wakka stood up. "But it was a tradition where I was from. Pray a safe journey to the spirits so they may rest in peace..."

"You got a lot of respect." Reyn was a bit surprised.

"I think maybe we should rest up if there are any enemies nearby," Shulk addressed. "I can take first watch. I'm wide awake as is."

No one made any objections to Shulk. A small camp fire was made for mostly warmth and a bit of light. Whatever rations were brought with were munched on lightly. Reyn and Wakka rested nearby while Shulk and Tidus stayed up, both of them feeling nearly the same way.

"So," Tidus started. "Do they attack often? Why?"

Shulk looked over at him like he was shaken from a bad dream. "What? Oh... We don't know. Maybe it has to do with the war that happened a long time ago against Bionis and Mechonis."

"How did that war happen?"

"That's the confusing part. None of us really know. All we know is the war between the two waged on for a long time. You may not have noticed... But the arm no longer has a sword with it. Its hand is empty."

Tidus grunted in frustration. "There has to be some reason to all this. Things like that need motivation."

"Like us being food or... they hold a grudge against us..."

"It's Shulk right? I had a friend that once told me, 'it's your story.' Right now, he is dead..."

"The man in the red coat?"

Tidus nodded. "But something tells me he isn't dead."

"But I saw that faced mechon kill them... I can't forgive them for that, whatever their motive is."

"Did you even check inside that... whatever she was in? Was she there?"

Shulk shook his head. "Nothing was there but blood..."

"Auron is different. He is different from myself. I am sure he must have saved her some way."

"You talk about him like he is some Monado."

Tidus shrugged. "Eh... Can't say that really... But I do know one thing for sure. He knows what he is doing. He believes others were sent here along with us as well, but the only one I can think of is Kimahri. If anyone else besides him did get dragged here and got separated along the way... We will find them. We must. I am just hoping they found a way to survive."

"This place is crawling with monsters and creatures."

"Yeah, that doesn't really help..."

"Can you talk any louder?" Wakka got up and moved close to them, hands on his hips. "I don't think we could hear you that clear just on the other side of the fire place, ya..?"

"Oh..." Shulk stood up. "Forgive me... I guess my mind has been elsewhere."

"Hey, don't sweat it. We couldn't even get a wink of sleep."

"I will be more than ready to take on the next shift, Shulk. The both of you should try to get some rest. The old man and I got it."

"Old man?" Wakka faced him raising an eyebrow.

"Oi, you are old enough to be me father."

Wakka laughed. "Alright..." He grabbed Tidus into a headlock and pulled him away from where he sat. "Struggle all ya want. It's your turn to rest up now." He let him go with a chuckle.

"Remind you of anyone," Shulk asked Reyn.

"Don't make me do the same thing now," Reyn teased.

With a smile, Shulk went to lie down. However his smile faded right away once the thoughts flooded in on why they were attacked. Tidus closed his eyes. Shulk had no problems in falling asleep even with those thoughts still lingering. Wakka passed his ball around quietly on the ground where he sat from hand to hand, keeping his eyes down along the pathways to make sure nothing would come after them.

"How did you get to our world exactly," Reyn asked, ending the silence seeming so dead to him. He kept his gaze out there.

"Funny story..." Wakka picked up the ball. "It was during our champion league game. My team wasn't doing so well anyway. There was this flash of light. Next thing I knew, everything was frozen in time. I could move, Tidus could move. It was sort of scary..." He furrowed his brow. "Then the whole place around us turned green. We found ourselves here! Does that mean... home is still suspended in time..."

"Better that than them looking for you, right?"

"Ya..."

"This... world. What's it called?"

"Spira. Only difference is, we weren't born on dead statues. No offense." Wakka paused. "I used to be a bit of a hot headed jerk when I first met Tidus. I had a lot of hate in me. Your friend reminds me a bit of Tidus. Only he acts pretty calm. We thought Tidus acted really funny when we first met him. We had problems on our world. A being called Sin plagued our very existence every ten years after it would be defeated for one thousand years... Imagine that! And finally, we beat it for good! Just needed to get inside of the monster and attack the main core."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"No, it doesn't. I don't get it."

"Shulk... was a survivor from the Monado expedition team that went out fourteen years ago. A blizzard was going on I guess and his mum and dad died. Dickson found him. He was brought back here."

"If I learned anything from my journey." Wakka stood up, holding the ball to him. "Something or someone shows up out of nowhere, it's usually a game changer. Something is about to happen in your life whether you like it or not. Good or bad, ya?" He looked over to Shulk who held the Monado. "If that's the only sword of its kind..."

"The only one that we know of."

Before Wakka could continue the conversation, unwanted sounds surrounded them, crawling closer and closer until they came into view, looking like large insects wanting to eat whatever they came across.

"Wake up, boys! We got company," Wakka shouted.

Tidus had a bit of a struggling time to get up, yet once a bug was in front of his face, he jumped to his feet, hearing Reyn shouting at Shulk to wake up. He found the Monado glowing in his hand. Once Shulk woke up, standing to defend himself, they helped out to defend themselves and fended off the bugs victoriously.

"Aren't there any inns or something like that nearby we can rest in instead of out in the open to where we are vulnerable?" Tidus cleaned off his blade. "Just joking with you all! I get it... It's tough, isn't it..." He looked over at Shulk who looked in a bit of a panic. "You ok?"

Shulk looked at him, a bit surprised. "Y-yes... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry. It looked like you were having a bad dream or something! And your sword, the um... The circle part seemed to look active while you were asleep?"

Shulk looked at the blade. It wasn't active now. Then it struck his mind. He looked lost in thought.

"If that sword is talking to you, just let us know."

"Enough chitter chatter," Wakka interrupted. "We should get going while we still can. Don't want another ambush, now do we."

Shulk looked hesitant to tell them anything. Without a word, he walked on with the rest of them leading the way. Tidus could tell something was up. In his thought, maybe he could talk to Shulk about it sometime in a safer place. It didn't take too long to run across something very strange to them down the cavity path.

"Maybe we should kill them before they hatch?" Wakka spoke out before anyone else did. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Can bugs have machine parts on them," Tidus asked, looking ready to slice up one of the eggs. "These things are huge!"

A string of web was shot at Tidus before he could land a blow on one of the large eggs and was instantly pulled up into a whole in the ceiling. The others took no time into running to the next room that had a large pool of water, yet above it is where they caught Tidus running along that path away from them. The others found a way up and began to give chase.

"Wait! Stop," Shulk shouted at Tidus and saw no signs of him slowing down. "Not that way!"

This confused Reyn somewhat, yet when all of them had seen a massive spider come down quickly, it was now or they lose Tidus for good. It didn't help with the swarm surrounding them, blocking any attempts for them to reach Tidus. Tidus had backed away, watching the largest spider raise its jaws at him. A yellow flash flew across the room. The jaws went down and hit a shield Tidus found himself in. He grinned and cut the fangs off the spider. The smaller ones were target practice for the rest. The large one shreaked and ran off, never to be able to feed again. The shield effect went away. Everyone grouped together after the threat went away.

"What was that?" Tidus laughed. "That was pretty cool!"

"A defense system?" Wakka looked at Shulk a bit confused. "That yellow flash came from your sword."

"Let me guess," Tidus spoke up right before Shulk got in a word. "It told you something, didn't it?"

Shulk gave the Monado another hard look. "I guess... I guess it did in a way, but how could you know?"

"I know my stuff. You wise up to things, the longer you are around them."

"Did Yuna knock in a few cogs in your head there? I don't remember your brain working that well!"

"You know, Wakka, I could say the same thing about you with Lulu on that!"

"Ya, we were dumb huh..." Wakka gave a hardy laugh. "So maybe that sword of yours has a few more tricks we don't know about yet, Shulk!"

Shulk just nodded, giving that what Wakka said a good thought. Perhaps he was right. "The future of which is showed me..." All of them tilted their heads at Shulk. "I think it's a warning."

"Let's be happy it's on our side..." TIdus crossed his arms. "You can do a lot with that kind of power, you know."

Shulk nodded. "Like change it before someone actually dies... Unless if I am powerless to stop it."

"If I know Auron... Your friend is alive..."

"Wakka, you did see the pyreflies float off, right?"

"Pyre... what," Reyn asked.

"I keep forgetting. Sorry about that. Well I guess I can't keep this a secret forever."

"You think it's alright to tell them, Tidus?"

Tidus nodded. "Auron is an unsent. The walking dead if you want simple terms. Our world has a farplane for the unsent or the newly dead. They became fiends if not prayed for to send on a safe journey to the land of the dead. You guys don't have anything like that here, do you..."

Shulk and Reyn both shook their heads.

"Yeah I was afraid of that... So Auron cannot really die. He will come back!"

"You don't think he will end up like Seymour, ya?"

"He better not! We kicked Seymour's ass multiple times! I won't hold anything back if he does!"

Their words trailed off as Shulk started to think about Fiora. Moments later, he felt a hand pat his back. He looked up to Reyn.

"As much as I love to hear them ramble on, they are a bit confusing huh." Reyn gave a light chuckle. "I think we should move on! We are almost at the knee."

Everyone was silent the whole way there. Once out of the cave, the sun gave a warm and light greeting along with green grass and a cloudy blue sky. To Reyn, he would never get tired of seeing it. Mechonis was just on the other side. The distance was great. Everyone was at an awe with such a view.

Tidus whistled. "This is what you live on?"

"Colony six is just up ahead. We need to climb up that way to reach them."

Wakka groaned at Reyn's words. "Now I am getting to old for this..."

"you're not even 50 and you're complaining. What a baby!" Tidus ran off before Wakka could scold him.

"Get back here and say that to my face! Hey!"

It was another short walk after a good climb before they found something just up the path from a distance in smoke. According to Shulk, it was a sturdy and good buggy, but what happened to it baffled them all. It was when he touched the buggy, Tidus saw those eyes of Shulk's light up and he knew Shulk had seen something.

"It was a boy! He was attacked by monsters," Shulk told them.  
"Okay, let's find him then! Um... Which way," TIdus asked.

"I believe it was by water."

"That narrows down to a few places at least." Reyn began looking right away.

With the others right behind him, they were able to spot the boy before he was trampled on by two large horned beasts. Tidus had grabbed the boy while the others fought off the beasts with minor struggles. Shulk then took the oppertunity to fix up the buggy and then introduce the gang to the boy. The boy was kind enough to tell them of a camp close by. With what little rations they had left, they thought it would be nice to possibly stock up. Once at camp, a woman with dark hair spotted them, but mostly kept her focus on the boy.

"Juju," she scolded. "Where have you been!"

Tidus saw those eyes light up again from Shulk. His attention was drawn back to the woman scolding the boy.

"I told you a thousand times, we are not ready to leave the camp yet!"

Juju let his head droop. "I'm sorry, Sharla..."

She patted his shoulders in forgiveness. He was still young, but his actions could lead to his death. She looked up at the others. "That gear! You must be survivors form the Defence Force! Is Colony six okay?! Did Galdolt make it!?"

"Whoa whoa! Hold on... We were making our way up there and ran into your boy here," Wakka explained.

"Oh... So you are not from Colony six..."

"Sorry," Shulk told her. "Did something happen?"

Sharla was welcoming enough to let them inside and tell them about the attack. Tidus and Wakka stayed out of this conversation, seeing out it played out. It didn't take long for things to start declining once again.

"But if most are gone," Juju began. "Coloney six shouldn't be as occupied!"

"Even so," Sharla stepped in. "It's still dangerous! We cannot expose our camp to any other possible dangers!"

"You are heartless," Juju shouted at her.

"Kid, mind your mouth," Reyn butted in. "Think of what your sister is trying to do for you here!"

The boy's head went limp in shame. "I'll... go make dinner..."

Juju left on out and it didn't take them that long to figure out, once he got the buggy going, he was headed to Colony six. They all ran out, but it was too late.

"You had a vision again, didn't you," Tidus asked Shulk.

"A deep valley, everything's engulfed in flames. There's a black shadow. It killed Juju."

"Then let's go get him. No doubt it happens at this colony we are going at."

"You accept this as is," Wakka asked Tidus.

"Yeah I do. Let's go before he gets himself killed for real this time."

"Hold on. What's this all about," Sharla asked.  
Tidus answered her. "Shulk has these visions of the future that could be. If we don't find your brother, well he could be dead!" He started to walk off.

"And what if I don't believe you! That sounds crazy..."

"Honestly, if it wern't for those visions, I wouldn't be standing here," Reyn told her. "Believe it or not, but we need to find him ASAP." He then joined up with Tidus.

The others were soon to follow. Down that path, the buggy was spotted, crashed into the blockage. Tidus ushered Sharla along to run to the deep valley. He didn't want to lose any time they had left. In a way, it sort of worked. They all were able to see Juju standing there, looking scared, his weapon drawn and looking around to see if he can shoot at whatever he felt move beneath his feet. One tentacle rose, its metal pincer taking him by surprise. The rest of the ground gave way to reveal the mechanical creature, multiple tendrils waving about from the body. Sharla panicked and ran up there to hopefully try to free Juju. Tidus got to see this happen from a better perspective. He watched Shulk draw out the Monado and a flash of blue happened this time. Sharla was able to escape the tendril that tried to go after her from below. The mechanical creature may have been fast, yet she moved twice the speed thanks to Shulk. She wasn't alone. Everyone else had that effect put on them as well.

"I could have used this during our climbing session!" Wakka laughed, throwing his ball at one pinser, causing it to crash on down.


End file.
